The Elemental Warriors: Chapter 13
Chapter 13- Sky It was maybe November or December when we got our next quest. But this time, it was a lot ''different. When we arrived at training one evening, Luna and Intu weren’t there, but Sola was. She told us, “Luna and Intu are unavailable tonight. However, there is a monster on the loose today, and I want one of you to stop it.” We glanced at each other. Weren’t we only supposed to go in partners…? “The monster goes by Figuranado, and its true form is unknown. It can shapeshift into anything it wants to, but some forms can leave him powerless and unable to transform back once he uses it. He is not very critical, and will do anything to defeat you. The person I have chosen for this quest’s job is to outsmart Figuranado into changing into said forms so that he is forever powerless,” Sola continued. So we weren’t killing him. Well, were we? I think we could. If we were told otherwise, I really hoped Ember wasn’t picked for the quest. Man, this was confusing. Sola caught me off my train of thought, saying, “Sky will go on the quest by herself.” Hearing my name, I glanced back at her, surprised when the sentence was completed. “She must head north from here,” Sola continued. “Once she is done, she will use the elevator to come back and head south.” “But how do I know which way is-“A broken-looking compass appeared in my hand. Okay… “See you later,” I told everyone as I headed north, according to the old compass. I kept heading north, maneuvering around the occasional tree blocking my path. At some point I ran straight into a piece of metal when I wasn’t looking. I pressed a hand to my forehead. There was going to be a goose egg there. I backed up and looked at what I had bumped into. It was a set of elevator doors, not unlike the one Coral described when recounting her quest. Where had the buttons been…? I glanced around and saw the arrows floating a few inches from said doors. I muttered some things in Spanish that the elevator door’s mom would not appreciate and pressed the UP button. After a little playing around (and meeting a very confused five-year-old who mentioned having a level ate), I came to a level that looked like the 20th level of an 18th century apartment building. I knew it must be the evil lair of Figuranado. I knocked on the door hastily, just in case someone besides Figuranado was living here. No answer. I wiggled the doorknob, but it was locked tight, surprisingly. Finally, I sighed and slammed my shoulder into the center of the door, which splintered into bits. I crashed to the ground from the force. I may have blacked out. It wasn’t very wise of me to do that. When I woke up, there was a really ugly man hovering (well, not really) above me, looking expectantly at me. I sat up groggily. I was in a small room, the walls and floor splattered with blood and covered in bits of wood, the latter probably from the door. I didn’t want to know what the blood was from. Then I noticed two girls sitting in a corner, tied to chairs that were tied together. When I saw their faces, my stomach tightened. Ava and Addison. What were ''they doing here?! I wouldn’t put it past them to side with this monster. Those two had cost us two years of misery; all of fourth and fifth grade. Bullying, excluding us, taking Coral and trying to make her hate us in exchange for popularity, the whole package. Well, actually, Ava had done most of the dirty work. Addison was just her minion. Ava whimpered. I noticed she had a gag on. Maybe she was worried that I was going to destroy her (I was glaring at her). Or she was upset that she couldn’t bring her phone here. Probably the latter. I stood up and started a small whirlwind circling around me. It drained a considerable amount of energy from me, but it seemed to intimidate the man. “You’re going to regret this,” he growled as he backed away. I forced a bout of wind at him like a softball pitcher. The man’s head blew back and hit the wooden wall. He had a concussion at least, but there was no time to waste. I was about to dash out of the room, but suddenly I felt the twin lasers of eyes baring into my back. I turned around, and there they were, staring at me with helpless eyes. Ava and Addison seemed to be silently pleading with me, and eventually I had enough heart to roll my eyes and say, “Fine. You’re coming with me. Don’t expect this to be a limo ride, though.” And a limo ride it was not. It took at least five minutes for me to drag them ten feet to the elevator. I untied their ropes while waiting for the elevator to get to level 4, and by the time it ding''ed, they were standing next to me and ungagged. Addison brushed herself off and cursed. “What was that guy doing?! He was supposed to help us!” she mumbled. Ava was tapping away at her phone, then she frowned and threw it to the floor. “No wi-fi?!” She shouted. I sent an unimpressed look at her. Duh.'' Addison frowned at me. “What are you doing here?” she asked me. “I’m saving you,” I snapped. “I have to kill that craphead that kidnapped you, or else he’s going to do more damage than kidnap and kill a couple of kids that don’t even want to help this world.” Ava and Addison were taken aback. “What the-“ Ava murmured. I made a little tornado in the palm of my hand. “Look, I can do this, and-“ I couldn’t finish my retort. Addison thumped to the floor, knocked out. By what, I couldn’t tell. But something was definitely wrong. Category:Chapters 10-19